Serena Hernandez
Description Is a Water-Dragon Slayer, and the Foster Daughter of the Water Dragon, Hydra. A member of Fairy Tail, as well as an S-Class Mage. History Serena was taken care of the Water Dragon, Hydra, who took Serena and taught her Dragon Slaying Magic. However, like many other Dragons, Hydra left Serena alone in the Forest. After some months of Hydra abandoning Serena, she joined Fairy Tail. While in the guild, she heard that some Dragon Slayers killed their own parents, much to her disappointment. Personality Serena was raised by Hydra as a good and a loving girl. However, she changed a lot after hearing that some Dragon Slayers killed their Dragons. She never calls any Dragon by just their name, but also by calling them 'Great' and calling Hydra 'Mother'. Team She belongs to the team named 'The Four Heavenly Kings' in which she is the Water Dragon Slayer (while the 3 other members are the Rock Dragon Slayer, Sky Dragon Slayer and Fire Dragon Slayer). The Four Heavenly Kings was created by Makarov Dreyar to protect the guild from possible attacks from other guilds. Entitled the strongest team in Fairy Tail, The Four Heavenly Kings also participates in the Grand Magic Games, and well as team-ups with other guilds to bring down Dark Guilds (i.e. the war between Allied Forces and Oracion Seis). Magic and Abilities Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水ドラゴンスレイヤーマジック Mizu no Metsuryū Mahō): ''is Serena's main Magic which she learned from the Water Dragon, Hydra. She is able to eat water to replenish her energy, and at the same time, use the abilities of a Water Dragon- Lungs that can exhale Water that can cut even through metal, use the hands as an alternative for a Dragon's Tail and many more. Her magic can also be used to control water effortlessly. It can also be used for healing, as well as she can utilize the water in different phases. * Water Dragon's Controllable Water (水ドラゴンの制御可能な水 ''Mizu doragon no seigyo kanōna mizu) is Serena's main battling style. She can use it to control water around her to use it as a whip, until she changes it into a frozen block, and until it becomes a mist surrounding her (Liquid, Solid and Gas). * Water Dragon's Roar (水ドラゴンの咆哮 Mizu no Hōkō): Serena quickly gathers water in her lungs, and quickly releases a large amount of water from her mouth to her target. * Water Dragon's Splashing Tail (水ドラゴンの水しぶきを上げるテール Mizu no mizushibuki no teirū): Serena absorbs water and puts them in her hand, extending them to a size like that of a Water Dragon and utilize it like a Water whip, only larger. * Water Dragon's Tidal Rage (水ドラゴンの潮汐怒り Mizu doragon no chōseki ikari): is Serena's signature move. Serena folds her hands pointing forward, her eyes glow blue, and then a blue light strikes the clouds, causing rain to fall. Serena then rotates her hands clockwise, and then anybody who is considered as her friend will be protected in a blue sphere, while her enemies will be exposed in the rain, as well as a huge flood that will be the final blow. * Water Dragon's Healing Spell: is a kind of Lost Magic, and a Healing Magic which is strong enough to cure even the worst injuries. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): Serena learned these Secret Arts from Hydra. * The Judgement of Tides: Primordial Sea (タイズの判決：原初の海 Taizu no hanketsu: Hajimaro no Umi): A stronger variant of Water Dragon's Tidal Rage, Serena brings a heavier rain that even the rain from Water Dragon's Tidal Rage is not comparable. Due to the heavy rain, massive flood occurs between the vicinity. The same with Water Dragon's Tidal Rage, anybody who is considered her friends will be safely locked in a blue sphere, and the spheres will protect any structures in the vicinity. Serena then raises her arms in the air, making the flood go in a rampage. The flood will consume anybody that she considers her enemy. After the spell is cast, the flood will then stop, however, the rain will still not stop even after the spell is already finished. Ancestor Connect (祖先コネクト Sosen konekuto): A magic that was believed to be in the category of Lost Magic, Serena uses this Magic as her secondary means of combat. It enables her to connect with her past ancestors (not including Hydra, as Hydra wasn't really Serena's real mother), enabling her to use any magic her ancestors had. * Ancestor Connect: Point of Origin (祖先コネクト：原点 Sosen konekuto: Genten): with this spell, Serena is able to connect with all of her ancestors from the beginning, allowing her to use all the magic her ancestors had. Her form also changes. ** Natasha's Crystal Magic (ナターシャのクリスタルマジック Natāsha no kurisutarumajikku): Serena was able to use Natasha's Crystal Magic when she used Ancestor Connect: Point of Origin. *** Crystal Magic: Diamond Wall (クリスタルマジック：ダイヤモンドウォール Kurisutarumajikku: Daiyamondou~ōru): Serena used this spell to block her opponent's attacks. ** Amethyst's Glitter Magic (アメジストのグリッターマジック Amejisuto no gurittāmajikku): Serena was able to use Amethyst's Glitter Magic when she used Ancestor Connect: Point of Origin. *** Glitter Magic: Glitter Beam (グリッターマジック：グリッタービーム Gurittāmajikku: Gurittābīmu): Serena used this spell to stop some of her opponents from coming near her. *** Glitter Magic: Glitter Ball (グリッターマジック：グリッターボール Gurittāmajikku: Gurittābōru): Serena used this spell to confuse some opponents from it's flashing light. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming water with a high concentration of Ethernano or by consuming Spirit Water, Serena can enter Dragon Force. * Enhanced Speed: Serena's speed increases in such a rate that she can even keep up with Racer. * Enhanced Strength: Serena's strength increases that when she enters Dragon Force, she can now break diamonds effortlessly. __FORCETOC__